a tale of a swordsmen
by Matt and T.K
Summary: a zolo X kuina story for all you fans out there! a pretty good one if i say so myself. please read. and review! a long oneshot.


Don't own, don't sue.

**A tale of a swordsmen**

My name is Roronoa Zolo.

I will be the greatest swordsman one day.

I have to be.

Because I made a vow.

To the girl I love.

I still love her.

Kuina.

A swordswomen.

She was dead.

I say was.

I got a letter a little while ago.

She was in a comma.

She's not dead.

They thought she was dead.

She woke up.

But she can't walk.

She's left in bed.

I should visit her.

To tell her I love her.

The day I got the letter-

I cried.

Everyone was surprised.

Luffy tried to comfort me.

It didn't work.

Imagine me crying.

It's kinda hard too.

But I did.

The girl I love-

I thought she was dead.

But she's still alive.

Thank Kami-sama.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

I'm at her front door now.

I convinced the crew to come to this island.

They're with me now.

I could always count on them.

We go inside.

There she is.

I breathe in a sharp breath.

Kuina.

She turns to us.

Sees me.

Our eyes lock.

I hear Nami telling everyone to go outside.

I'll have to thank her later.

But for now-

Kuina.

My eyes don't leave hers.

I walk over to her bed.

I sit down.

Looking at her, I remember the love I feel inside me.

And it's time to let it out.

"Kuina" I breathe.

She stares at me.

Then hurls her self into my waiting arms.

I hold her.

Face buried in her hair.

She sobs into my chest.

I whisper nonsense words to her.

I feel my eyes watering.

I can't cry, I think to myself.

But I fail.

I'm crying.

She turns her head up to me.

Her face is streaked with tears.

I reach a hand up and wipe them away.

She smiles.

It's time to say something.

"Kuina."

"Zolo."

"I've missed you."

"Same.'

"You missed me?"

I was surprised.

"Why wouldn't I miss the person I love?"

I stare at her.

She loves me.

I feel joy.

So much joy.

Suddenly I hear giggling outside the door.

Is there a rule against killing the captain?

Probably not.

I whisper to Kuina.

"Just a second."

I untangle my self from her.

She watches in amusement.

I grab Wado, her sword.

I walk to the door.

Open it.

Hold the sword up.

"Leave.Now."

They scurry off.

I return to Kuina.

Sit down.

Look into her eyes.

A fire is burning inside me.

I smile at her.

And speak quietly.

"Kuina?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

She looks at me and nods.

Now's the time to do it.

I open my mouth to speak.

But I can't.

Something is telling me to do something else.

I do it.

I lean over and capture he lips with mine.

Against her lips I say:

I love you.

She smiles against my lips.

I know what she's telling me.

It needs no words.

She loves me too.

Man, her hands running through my hair feels good.

As I deepen the kiss I think:

Heaven is truly a place on earth.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

**2 months later**

Chopper managed to heal Kuina.

She can walk

She is now part of our crew.

When she met the crew, Sanji flirted with her.

I was furious.

She saw me clenching my swords.

She told him.

She said that she and I were together.

And we are.

It's night right now.

Everyone's asleep.

Except me.

I go to her room.

I pick her up bridal style.

She wakes up.

And questions me.

I don't answer.

I take her outside.

The stars are out.

She stares.

"It's beautiful."

I look at her.

"Yah, beautiful."(A/N: cliché, I know.)

I set her down.

Then I go in front of her.

I go to one knee and hold a small box.

"I love you Kuina."

"Will you marry me?"

I finally said it.

She looks at me.

And smiles.

"Yes."

I am overjoyed.

I slip the ring onto her finger.

And grin at her.

Finally.

I grab her and kiss her madly.

She laughs against my mouth.

Then she kisses me back.

I could die now and be perfectly happy.

Kuina.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOOP

I stand here.

10 years later.

Looking at my kids.

Our kids.

My wife stands next to me.

I smile at her.

She smiles back.

"I love you Kuina."

"I love you too Zolo."

My youngest son, Zorro, runs up.

"When are uncle Luffy and aunt Nami coming daddy?"

Luffy and Nami are expecting their 3rd kid.

Luffy found One Piece.

He's the king of the pirates.

He still has the same old crew though.

No one new

We like it that way.

Shanks let him keep the hat.

He deserves it.

Nami is now a famous navigator.

She loves her kids and her husband.

She's still part of the straw-hat crew.

We all are.

Sanji is dating some chick.

He's about to ask her to marry him.

He found the Great Blue.

Finally.

Ussop's married to that girl from his hometown.

I always forget her name.(A/N: I really do!)

He has 6 kids.

He's been pretty busy.

Ok, that was unneeded and just plain nasty.

Chopper found a lady reindeer.

He has 2 little reindeer-ehts.

He is now the greatest doctor in the world.

Dr.K would have been proud.

The sadistic bastard.

He still stands by the Jolly Roger.

His dad would be proud.

I have 3 kids.

Kunai.

The oldest girl.

1 sword.

Tori.

The middle boy.

2 swords.

And Zorro.

The youngest.

He has my skill with the sword.

3 swords.

Just like his old man.

Though I'm not that old.

I beat Mihawk…

He's now a good friend.

He helped us teach the kids.

I am now the world's greatest swordsmen.

Well…second greatest.

I still have 1 more person to beat.

The score is 23500-0.

She's winning.

Hehehee.

"Um Daddy? You in there?"

I don't answer.

I just look at him.

Then I pick him up and spin him around.

He laughs with delight.

His green hair ruffling in the wind.

I toss him in the air and catch him.

I glance at my wife.

She smiles.

Make that 23500-1.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

So how did you guys like my story? a long one-shot. My best friend is still in the hospital. Writing helps me get my mind off him. So I write. Please review!-Matt


End file.
